<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cottage in a Meadow by BuddyBuddyPalBuddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676160">A Cottage in a Meadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyBuddyPalBuddy/pseuds/BuddyBuddyPalBuddy'>BuddyBuddyPalBuddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabin Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Pogtopia, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy bois, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, cottage, instead of making Pogtopia the boys make a cottage, platonic fluff, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyBuddyPalBuddy/pseuds/BuddyBuddyPalBuddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being exiled by Jschlatt, Tommy and Wilbur build a cabin instead of making Pogtopia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cottage in a Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been close to a year since Schlatt banished them from L’Manburg. They’d traveled for weeks until they came upon a grassy meadow, filled with sunflowers and smelling like hope. More time passed, and soon the two of them had built a cozy little cabin. The cabin stood on the edge of the meadow, where the grassland met a forest of birch trees that swayed in the wind. Close to their house was a lush pond, surrounded by cattails and filled with little fish, bullfrogs filling the night air with their croaks. Tommy had built a dock, complete with a sturdy rope to swing on. They kept sheep in a pen behind their little cabin, and a small chicken coop.</p><p>Tommy woke to the sun rising slowly above the forest, golden beams of light streaking through his window. He groaned quietly, his little got too warm to want to leave. If he stayed in bed, though, Wilbur would certainly think he was shirking his chores and come wake him up, and Wilbur hated having his day interrupted.</p><p>With a groan, Tommy sat up in bed, pulling his warm wool quilt close to him. He draped it over his shoulders like a cape, and stood, feet touching the cold wooden floor. His blanket dragged the floor as he walked to the door of his bedroom, opened it, and stepped into the main room of the house. Wilbur, of course, was already awake, sitting at his spinning wheel with a bag of wool beside him. He wore a thick yellow sweater made of wool from their sheep and dyed with the sunflowers that grew in their meadow. </p><p>“Morning, Tommy,” Wilbur said, not looking up from his spinning. Tommy grumbled in return. He walked to the kitchen, rifling through their supplies until he found some eggs, bread, and butter made from their sheep’s milk. </p><p>“Morning, Wilby,” Tommy grunted. He saw Wilbur’s lips twitch up into a small smile, one he was far too tired to return. How Wilbur managed to be awake so early in the day never ceased to surprise him. Tommy took a pan and set it atop the wood burning stove, which was already filled with wood thanks to Wilbur. He put the mutton in the smoker, then melted a bit of butter in the pan, then began cooking the eggs.</p><p>“What’re you going to do today?” Tommy asked. </p><p>“I’m going to spin all this wool into yarn, then dye it. I was thinking of a nice green color, and make a sweater. Then, I’m going to use the loom to work on that coat. I’m glad you like the quilt, by the way.”</p><p>Tommy nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. The quilt was the first thing Wilbur had ever sewn him, a soft, heavy blanket to keep him warm even on the coldest of nights. Different sections were made out of different materials— red from a blanket taken from L’Manburg, sturdy blue wool from Wilbur’s old coat, and some odd fabric scraps Wilbur had scrounged up. Wilbur had a similar quilt, made with mostly wool from their sheep, except for a few patches cut from Fundy’s old pastel blue jacket.</p><p>“How about you, Tommy?” Wilbur asked, “what’ll you be up to today?”</p><p>Tommy froze. He flipped the eggs over, the sizzling filling the kitchen with a delicious smell. </p><p>“Well… I’ll feed the chickens and the sheep, and I was thinking of starting a potato farm, by the river where those berries grow. It’s a little far from here, I know, but I don’t want to fuck up the pond. Then, I was thinking of trying to make pasta, with the potatoes, I’m pretty sure you can do that, and meatballs. Grinding up the meat would be hard, though.”</p><p>Wilbur hummed in agreement. </p><p>“That sounds wonderful, Tommy. I could try to make those little berry tarts Niki would make, you know, the ones Fundy loved so much.”</p><p>Tommy swallowed. He scooped the eggs out of the pan, and onto two separate plates, one for each of them. Then, he placed thick slices of bread into the buttery pan, watching as it slowly toasted.</p><p>“Uh,” Tommy said,” Wilbur, I know it’s a far way from home, but… I really miss Tubbo and Techno.”</p><p>“I do too,” Wilbur mumbled. Tommy heard the spinning wheel stop.</p><p>“...Yes, Wilbur?” Tommy asked. Wilbur stood.</p><p>“Were you scared to say that?”</p><p>“A little,” Tommy admitted, “I know it’s a touchy subject—“</p><p>He was interrupted by Wilbur hugging him from behind, warm, thin arms encircling him.</p><p>“I don’t ever want you to be scared of telling me anything, Tommy. All the war is behind us and far, far away. You’re safe.”</p><p>Tommy felt tears start to burn in his eyes, and leaned back into Wilbur’s hug, wiping his face.</p><p>“I know, I know, I just miss them so much.”</p><p>“I miss them too, and Fundy. Was.. Tommy, was I a bad dad? I think I was.”</p><p>“I don’t know what makes a good dad.”</p><p>“Was I like Phil?”</p><p>Tommy couldn’t help but laugh, even though he felt tears starting to stream down his face.</p><p>“Oh, compared to Phil you were dad of the year.”</p><p>“He wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>“He made you and Technoblade spar with real swords!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“You were both five!”</p><p>Wilbur chuckled, Tommy looking back at him as he pulled away from the hug. Wilbur looked more alive, somehow, more at peace in the meadow than he ever had in L’Manburg. He no longer had those dark bags under his eyes, and had let his hair grow out so that his soft brown curls brushed against his shoulders. Tommy flipped the toast over, letting it cook for a few minutes in comfortable silence, then took the mutton from the smoker, and set it on the plates with the eggs and toast. He smiled at his handiwork. It wasn’t the most complex of meals, but his cooking skills had greatly improved since they left L’Manburg.</p><p>With every day that passed, he missed L’Manburg less and less. He couldn’t remember the way the night sky over L’Manburg looked, or how the soil smelled, but he could remember the time he and Tubbo spent together, running through the land they called home. Tommy grabbed utensils for himself and Wilbur, then set the two plates at their small table. Wilbur thanked him for the food, and eagerly began to eat.</p><p>“We’ll have to wait,” Wilbur said out of nowhere, mouth filled with mutton. Tommy stared at him in confusion, swallowing down a bit of egg before speaking.</p><p>“Huh? Wait for what, you cryptic bastard?”</p><p>“Until the other cabin is finished.”</p><p>Tommy silently wondered how he ended up being both cursed and blessed with Wilbur as his brother.</p><p>“What other cabin?”</p><p>“Or maybe we could just add a few more rooms to this one…”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Wilbur?”</p><p>Wilbur took a bite of his food, smiling mischievously at Tommy.</p><p>“We’ll need new rooms or a new cabin if we’re going to go get Tubbo, Techno and Fundy to come live with us.”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Seriously? You’re not joking?”</p><p>“Of course not— sure, there are some details we’ll have to work out, like who will stay and feed the sheep and where we’ll build the new cabin or extra rooms, but yeah, I think we should go to L’Manburg and ask them if they want to come live with us.”</p><p>“Niki too, maybe?”</p><p>“Yes, of course Niki. I think while we’re there, we could grab some more scrap fabric to make quilts with, maybe more old jackets, and I can make Fundy a knit blanket, a red one, like his baby blanket…”</p><p>Wilbur trailed off, a soft smile on his face, staring wistfully at the wall. Tommy’s heart pounded with excitement, ideas rushing through his mind. They could make a big apiary for Tubbo, full of bees and sunflowers, a potato farm with Technoblade, and they could all fish and swim in the pond.</p><p>“While you’re there, you could maybe pick up some herbs, and we could start a little herb garden, that would be perfect!” Tommy cried, “salt, too, it’s always a bitch to get salt since it’s like a day long boat ride down the river to get to the ocean, and ginger, and tomatoes, and carrots, and we’ll make it a lovely place for everyone—“</p><p>“Hold on. You… you’re letting me go?” Wilbur said quietly. Tommy nodded, and took a small bite of toast.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, someone has to take care of the sheep. And I know you miss the land. If I’m being honest, I don’t, really. I guess now that I’ve had some time to reflect, I never cared about the land, I cared about the people living on it, and that’s why I fought against Dream for our freedom. Then we were happy for a while. We’ll all be happy together again, but I don’t think it matters where we’re happy.”</p><p>Wilbur chewed slowly, staring at Tommy with a soft smile.</p><p>“That is… surprisingly mature of you, Tommy. What about the discs? I know you care a lot about them, too.”</p><p>Tommy sighed. </p><p>“If push comes to shove, I’ll leave. Dream doesn’t care about collateral damage, I’m scared he’ll destroy this place.”</p><p>“No,” Wilbur said sternly, “you’ll stay. And all of us will fight together. That’s how it’s always been, yeah? You and me and everyone else against Dream.”</p><p>“I don’t want to drag everyone else into my fight.”</p><p>“I don’t want him to hurt you.”</p><p>Tommy looked down at his plate. Wilbur knew he couldn’t change his mind once it was made up.</p><p>“If I have to go against Dream, I’ll do it alone.”</p><p>“No you won’t. You’re my brother, Tommy, I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt, especially not by Dream. I’m not sure how far he’ll go to get what he wants.”</p><p>“Maybe I should give up on the discs,” Tommy mumbled. Wilbur looked at him with sad eyes.</p><p>“...If you think that’s best, I’ll trust you.”</p><p>Tommy sighed. He didn’t know what was best, but for now the best thing he could do was lay low and enjoy the little life he and Wilbur had carved for themselves in this little meadow. The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair, and when both of them had finished their plates, Tommy took them back into the kitchen and washed them in a basin of cold water. Wilbur returned to his spinning wheel, softly humming the L’Manburg anthem. Tommy walked to the door, hanging his quilt on the coatrack and putting on Wilbur’s long brown coat. He unlocked the door and stepped onto the wooden porch. It creaked under his foot.</p><p>The sunflowers and verdant grass, heavy with dew, swayed with the wind and glimmered like diamonds in the rising sun. Before him was the never ending horizon, a bright, new day. Tommy imagined another cabin standing next to their own, the happy buzzing of bees, Niki’s sweets, Fundy’s foxlike laugh, Techno’s cold intelligence, and Tubbo, his Tubbo.</p><p>Tommy smiled at the thought, at the idea of this house turning into a home, a home filled with his friends, his family. He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air.</p><p>The future was bright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this was a fluffy fic! Find me on tumblr @palpalbuddypal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>